fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rescuers III: Cody and Penny (Disney)
The Rescuers III: Cody and Penny is the third installment to The Rescuers Down Under and The Rescuers. It is set to be released in 2016 written by EmperorWater14. The story is planned to be published at fanfiction.net and deviantart.com. Characters * Bernard * Bianca * Orville * Wilbur * Cody * Penny * Madame Medusa * Percival C. McLeach * The Crocodiles * Marahute * Cody's Mother * Jake * Joanna * The Eagle Hatchlings * Tropical Parrots * Sassafras Shard * Mickey Mouse (toy and 'Aladdin'-like ending cameo) Synopsis Bernard and Bianca are back in this new adventure as they meet Cody again but this time, he is meeting the beautiful girl named Penny and they are building a strong friendship together. Marahute and Wilbur arrive with their new hatchlings ready to help for anything along with Cody's Mother. But when Madame Medusa and Percival C. McLeach return, they both are plotting to have their revenge on the heroes with a little help from the crocodiles and Joanna. Bernard, Bianca, and Jake will need all the help from their friends in: "The Rescuers III: Cody and Penny." Chapters # Bernard and Bianca at Cody's # Madame Medusa meet McLeach # Cody meets Penny # Jake's arrival # McLeach unites Joanna and Medusa's Crocodiles # Orville and Wilbur re-unite # What a Conflict! # Cody's crush on Penny # Bernard and Bianca's talk # Cody 's Mother's Backstory # McLeach's Plan # The Gang meet Sassafras Shard # Orville gets shot # Orville's funeral # The Tropical Parrots # Wilbur's Photo Album # Medusa's Feelings toward McLeach # Cody and Penny's talk # Bernard gets nervous # Bianca gets mad at Bernard # Sassafras Shard investigates The Conflict # McLeach and Medusa re-encounter The Devil's Eye # Cody and Penny are trapped # The Tropical Parrots' Reformation # Bernard Apologizes Bianca # Wilbur joins the gang # Jake's help # The Rescuers to the rescue! # Sassafras Shard returns! # The Big Battle # A True Hero! (Ending - Part 1) # Cody's Birthday (Ending - Part 2) # The Tropical Parrots' Celebration (Ending - Part 2.5) # Sassafras Shard's reward (Ending - Part 3 and Final) Trivia * Orville will (sadly) be killed by McLeach when he shoots him with his rifle. * Cody and Penny are going to have their first kiss during the middle of the story. * McLeach and Madame Medusa will be gaining power whenever possible. * Wilbur is going to avenge his brother Orville with his mice friends by killing Madame Medusa in The Pit of Death. * The characters from the two original films will be absent and instead, Penny's parents will make a brief appearance during the prologue. * The song "I see the light" from Tangled, will be featured. * During the climax of the story, Cody is going to fight off McLeach. * If this is to be made into a film, Wayne Knight will be the replacement voice for Wilbur, due to John Candy's death. * Due to decisions, Author EmperorWater14 (or in this case, XxDinoFlamerxx), will be writing the story early and save it until the story's release date. * The film will feature new characters like Sassafras Shard, and Tropical Parrots. Release Date July 12th 2016 (Official) Category:Disney Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by XxDinoFlamerxx Category:Movies Category:Fan Made Category:Disney Saga